Getting Lost In His Eyes
by Misty-D
Summary: A little interlude, inspired by reading too many Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Novels. .....S+S *ahem* lemon!!!! R/R!!!


His Eyes Were Just Eyes  
  
Author: mrsgacktcamui  
  
Rated: R  
  
June 07, 2003  
  
Hie ^^; This is just a little interlude-type-story inspired by too many Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter Novels. It's also my first published fanfic. Umm, I think that's it? Enjoy! Mrs. Gackt Camui *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
His Eyes Were Just Eyes  
  
His eyes were just eyes, deep and bottomless as the ocean. Unnamed emotions were swimming behind his eyes as he continued to stare at me. I was beginning to feel just a tad uncomfortable under his persistent gaze. Swallowing thickly, I carefully tried to slide out from under him. No sudden moves or who knows what sort of ideas he'll get. I prayed to get out of this alive, metaphorically speaking. There was a feeling deep inside of me that told me he would never hurt me, not intentionally at least.  
  
The only part of him that moved was his eyes. They followed me. The sentiments behind his eyes had vanished and amusement inched its way into them. He moved one of his arms just above my shoulder. I was trapped, trapped.  
  
The word blazed like a wildfire in my head, signaling all alarms. He was enjoying this, making me feel uncomfortable and just about claustrophobic. Did I mention I was just an ounce claustrophobic?  
  
"Syaoran..." I said it with a lot more calm than I possessed at the time. I glanced at his arms from the corner of my eyes. His silk clad arms were pillars. I tasted my pulse at the back of my throat. Was he suddenly getting closer? His voice cut through my unnerving thoughts.  
  
"You have...the softest skin," he murmured as his lovely face leaned closer. I hoped to God he wasn't going to kiss me. First off, I didn't want him to kiss me. Second, I'll lose all my hard earned self-control if he did.  
  
But thank God, although another part of me disagreed, he moved his head to the side of my face. His breath stirred up the fine hairs behind my sensitive ear. Syaoran began to nuzzle that spot that with his mouth, brushing his lips against my ear over and over again.  
  
A breath I hadn't realized I was holding, exploded from my mouth. I suddenly collapsed from my crab-walk position and grabbed around him with both arms. Baaaad idea. The movement gave him just enough incentive to lean nearly his full body weight on top of me. The innocent little brushings of his mouth became quicker and harder. Before I knew it, he was trailing wet kisses down my jaw while I felt, really felt, every inch of him. There wasn't a millimeter of space between our bodies. I don't know what it would have led to if it weren't for our clothes and I don't care to think about it at the moment.  
  
All right, I admit that I was beginning to feel a little lusty. But hey, a girl's got her limits. The most beautiful and sexy vampire in the entire country had me trapped under him while he made every inch that he had kissed tingle. What sane girl wouldn't want this? Well maybe I am a little out of my head because I desperately wanted out before things went to the next step.  
  
I lay as still as possible as to not encourage him, but it was a little too late. His hands were beginning to roam, down my shoulders to... to my hands?  
  
Startled, I tried to face him, but he was working on my lower lip as he laced his fingers with mine. He nipped at me lightly and I stared in wonderment at the way his thick and curled black lashes lay against his pale cheeks. His skin was smooth and white and virtually free of wrinkles. His hair tickled my nose. He brought his eyes up to look at me as he continued to tease my mouth.  
  
I pulled away briefly to say his name, but his mouth suddenly locked on mine. I froze. I also let him kiss me. It was the best thing I could think of at the time, and as horrible as it may sound, Syaoran was a damn good kisser. He tasted like chocolate, warm and sweet and melting  
  
His tongue dipped into my mouth and I think I moaned because he began to make animalistic growls low in his throat. I pushed into the kiss, feeling the fangs press right against my upper lip, not caring to get pricked. Alas, my carelessness was rewarded with a sharp sting. I quickly pulled away.  
  
I stared Syaoran. He had not tried to press himself further against and for that, I was grateful. His eyes were halfway shut, enough for a sliver of sea blue to gleam. My blood was a bright red smear on his lips. Slowly, his tongue glided out of his sensual mouth and dragged the stain of crimson into his mouth. I watched with piquing interest. His pale, smooth throat worked as he swallowed. I had to lick my lips because they had suddenly gone dry.  
  
His eyes flew open suddenly, pupil-less and as blue as I've never seen them before. Power rolled off of him in waves. My skin tingled with the power as I embraced it. Sex, desire, lust, it was all meaningless in the face of this energy. That was the only thing that it could be truly called: pure, unharnessed energy.  
  
The air continued to crackle around us, sending not entirely unpleasant shivers up and down my spine. We stared at each other, me with wide eyes and he with his spiraling blue ones.  
  
Something was different. As I glanced at my reflection in his eyes, I realized that my eyes had changed. They gleamed silver. My pupil had become a large bottomless black hole, glistening with the stars of the universe. The more I stared, the more frightened I became. What was going on?  
  
I tried to scramble away from my reflection and screamed when I found that I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. Was Syaoran able to trap me with his gaze again by tasting my blood? No, if he had been able to, I wouldn't even be able to think right now. A sudden realization crossed my mind, but it was so fleeting, I barely felt the brush of air of beating wings against my fingertips as it flew away.  
  
So much energy."  
  
I felt his voice like fur against my brain, against the most intimate parts of my body and I blacked out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN SO what did you think? I know it's short but I felt like writing a short story ..^_^  
  
Lately I've been reading some lil' cute mar fictions..she has 2 story's right now :Sex Sell! And :Secret Affair ..U can find her at my favorites list ~_*..  
  
Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! AND TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT!!! ^_^ 


End file.
